Trophies
Trophies are earned in Pet Society by accomplishing goals with your pet. This normally means collecting a certain number of items or winning a mini-game a certain number of times. There are 17 types of tropies with three levels each, which totals 51 Trophies in Pet Society that you can earn. Visiting Friends Trophy: trophy.PNG|Pet About Town: Make 25 visits to friends Vizier of Visits.png|Vizier of Visits : Make 100 Visits to Friends VisitGold.png|Social Whirlwind : Make 300 Visits to Friends Ball Trophy: BallBronze.png|Playing Softball : Pass the Ball 15 times in a row BallSilver.png|Playing Hardball : Pass the Ball 30 times in a row BallGold.png|Pro Baller : Pass the Ball 50 times in a row Frisbee Trophy: FrisbeeBronze.png|Safe Hands: Catch the Frisbee 10 times in a row FrisbeeSilver.PNG|Kaiser of Catch : Catch the Frisbee 25 times in a row FrisbeeGold.png|Ultimate Frisbee Player: Catch the Frisbee 50 times in a row Jump Rope Trophy: JumpropeBronze.png|Roped In: Jump the rope 20 times in a row JumpropeSilver.png|Junior Jumper: Jump the rope 50 times in a row JumpropeGold.png|Skipping Superstar: Jump the rope 100 times in a row Spending Trophy: Screen Shot 2012-01-02 at 5.35.37 AM.png|Window Shopper: Spend 500 coins in a shop Screen Shot 2012-01-02 at 5.19.12 AM.png|Mall Rat: Spend 3,000 coins in a shop CoinsGold.png|Big Spender: Spend 10,000 coins in a shop Hat Trophy: HatBronze.png|Cap Collector: Buy 3 hats HatSilver.png|Head Honcho: Buy 10 hats HatGold.png|Mad Hatter: Buy 30 hats Shirt Trophy: ShirtBronze.png|Shirt Collector: Buy 3 shirts ShirtSilver.png|Shirt Lover: Buy 10 shirts ShirtGold.png|Shirt Afficionado: Buy 30 shirts Pants Trophy: PantsBronze.png|Trouser Browser: Buy 3 pairs of Legwears PantsSilver.png|Racks of Slacks: Buy 10 pairs of Legwears PantsGold.png|Chino Supremo: Buy 30 pairs of Legwears Shoes Trophy: ShoesBronze.png|Shoe Collector: Buy 3 pairs of shoes ShoesSilver.png|Boot Buyer: Buy 10 pairs of shoes ShoesGold.png|Footwear Fetish: Buy 30 pairs of shoes Accessories Trophy: AccessoriesBronze.png|Arms Race: Buy 3 arm accessories AccessoriesSilver.png|Tangles of Bangles : Buy 10 arm accessories AccessoriesGold.png|King of Bling: Buy 30 arm accessories Gifting Trophy: Screen Shot 2012-01-02 at 5.18.49 AM.png|Generous Gifter: Send 5 Gift to your friends selfles sender.PNG|Selfless Sender: Send 25 gifts to your friends GiftGold.png|Santa Claus: Send 50 Gift to your friends Racing at the Stadium Trophy: HurdlesWinBronze.png|Hedge Hopper: Win 10 times in a Stadium Hurdles Race rooster booster.PNG|Rooster Booster: Win 100 times in the Stadium hurdles race HurdlesWinGold.png|Jet Jumper: WIn 250 times in a Stadium Hurdles Race Betting at the Stadium Trophy: HurdlesBetBronze.PNG|Beginners Luck: Bet on the winning pet 10 times in the stadium HurdlesBetSilver.png|Better Better: Bet on the winning pet 100 times in the stadium Need_image.png|Lucky Pet: Bet on the winning pet 300 times in the stadium Recycling Trophy: RecycleBronze.png|Eco conscious: Earn 5,000 recycle points RecycleSilver.png|Enviromentalist : Earn 20,000 recycle points RecycleGold.png|Eco Warrior: Earn 100,000 recycle points Gardening Trophy: dddddd.PNG|Green Fingers: Grow 9 Plants GardenSilver.png|Saw Far Saw Good: Grow 50 plants GardenGold.png|Welcome to the Jungle: Grow 500 plants Stickers Trophy: StickerBronze.png|Sticky Fingers: Complete five sticker collections in Bronze Need_image.png|You Stuck It Out: Compete five sticker collections in Silver Need_image.png|Midas Touch: Complete five sticker collections in Gold Pro Racing in the Stadium Trophy: #Pro Bronze Medalist: Win 3 times in the Pro Stadium Hurdles Race #Pro Silver Medalist: Win 10 times in the Pro Stadium Hurdles Race #Pro Gold Medalist: Win 30 times in the Pro Stadium Hurdles Race Category:Gameplay